


The Good Times Are Killing Me

by mander3_swish



Series: Float On [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, Photographer!Brian, Dancer!Justin, a few weeks after Pittsburgh Pride 2002<br/>Prompt: Cuddle Day's "Public Cuddling" -that equals dancing...right? :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Times Are Killing Me

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by later2nite

Brian found himself in the middle of Babylon's dance floor with his arms full of Justin, who writhed against him and put on a show for everyone around them. You'd think he'd have had enough of dancing for one night, as his shift at the club ended early- for once, but Brian certainly wasn't complaining. 

The last two weeks had been a whirlwind for Brian, his life becoming something he'd never expected, let alone wanted. Maybe Gus being a part of his life had somehow changed him, he thought... had somehow left him more open and willing to let the right people in. He still tricked all. the. time., but it was more out of habit than any real burning desire. When the song changed to a slower, sensual beat, he wrapped his arms more tightly around Justin, pulling him closer. 

Justin all but melted into the embrace, sliding his hands down to rest on Brian's hips. Snaking his fingers under the hem of Brian's shirt, he drew them back and forth across his sweat-dampened skin. Brian shivered at the light touches, gently squeezing the back of Justin's neck, encouraging him to let his hands roam freely. 

The club was a magical place that night, glitter falling from above and lights dancing off the reflective surfaces to create beautiful patterns of color and light across the masses. Both Brian and Justin might have marvelled at the effects, but they were rather busy. With foreheads pressed together, their bodies kept time with the music, swaying back and forth. 

Every now and again, Justin tilted his head up to place soft kisses on Brian's lips, chin, jaw line, and nose... pretty much everywhere his lips led him. In turn, Brian leaned down and pressed his lips to Justin's pulse point, feeling his heartbeat quicken beneath his skin. Their playful familiarity was envied by all those surrounding them, everyone wishing they could look as hot and happy as Brian and Justin. 

When the song ended, the house lights went up to signal the end of the night and they were forced to separate, but only temporarily. The crowd, as always, cried out for one more song, yet they knew it was time to head out. 

Leaving Babylon side by side, Brian and Justin’s night was only just beginning.


End file.
